Love After Love
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Siwon seorang psikopat yang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Fanfic special for WONKYU day .. RePost from fb. wanna read?


**Title : Love after Love**

**Genre : ****Romance, Drama**

**Rating : Fiction ****M**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, ****Siwon OC**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to them****selves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran. Alur aneh, bahasa baku, EYD berantakan, dll.. *mohon dimaklumi,**

**Note : Special for WonKyu Day 13.10.13 ~.~ ,,, happy WONKYU DAY! Yeyyyyy…. ^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

**Love after Love**

**.**

**.**

"_Arghhh,, dimana ini?" erang seorang pemuda manis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, matanya sedikit mengerjab berusaha membiaskan cahaya yang akan masuk kedalam retina matanya._

"_Good morning honey" sahut pemuda bertubuh atletis dengan senyum terukir dibibir tipisnya._

"_Engg… nu…nugu..siapa kau?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Argghhhh… shittt, dasar bajingan!" _

"_Dimana KyuhyunKu?!"_

"_Siapapun yang menggangu kyuhyun akan mati!"_

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan mata nya dengan perlahan, membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan asing, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan badannya terasa sangat berat, bahkan untuk mengangkat siku tangannya saja ia tak sanggup.

"Sudah bangun honey?" tanya seorang pemuda atletis dengan senyum manis yang terkembang lebar dibibir joker nya.

Mata kyuhyun melotot mendengar kata honey yang keluar dari bibir namja atletis di depannya.

"Siapa kau?! Dimana aku?"

"Tenang baby, jangan terburu-buru." Sahut Siwon dengan wajah yang tetap mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau berada di apartement ku, dan perkenalkan aku Choi Siwon calon suami mu kelak."

"Bajingan! Apa masksud perkataanmu? Asal kau tau aku ini masih normal idiot.."

maki kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap.

Mendengar jawaban angkuh kyuhyun, kini tatapan siwon terkesan datar, matanya dengan nyalang menatap kyuhyun yang masih terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya.

Kaki siwon melangkah mendekati tubuh kyuhyun, dengan sedikit merunduk kini wajah siwon sudah berada tepat diatas wajah kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak satu senti, bahkan hidung mancung mereka sedikit bergesekan.

"Diam baby, jangan banyak berteriak" desis siwon dingin, memandang kedua caramel eyes kyuhyun dengan pandangan nafsu.

"Mau apa kau bajingan?!"

pekik kyuhyun keras tanpa takut terhadap cara pandang siwon yang kini sudah berubah lagi.

"Sudah kubilang diam, dan jangan banyak membantah!"

CRASH..

Siwon mengesekan belati kecil yang sedari tadi ada di genggaman nya keleher putih mulus milik kyuhyun.

"AARRRRGGGGGHHHHH…"

lolongan kesakitan kyuhyun kini dibungkam dengan lumatan kasar dari bibir siwon. Dengan cepat Siwon merobek kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuh kyuhyun. Air mata kyuhyun menetes merasakan sakit dibibir dan lehernya.

"hikss… sakitt siwon-shi"

PLAKK

"Apa aku meminta mu untuk bersuara?" ketus siwon sinis setelah menampar pipi chubby kyuhyun yang sebelah kanan.

"Hikss…"

PLAKK

"Ku bilang diam!" teriak siwon makin keras, nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga kyuhyun. Membuat perasaan takut dan kalut kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Badan kyuhyun bergetar hebat menatap sosok yang berada diatas badan nya sekarang, pikiran kyuhyun bercabang kemana-mana, memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini.

SLURP

"Hiksss,… bajingann.. hikss.. apa salahku? Hikss.. hikksss…" tanya kyuhyun dengan segala rasa sakit yang menjalari hati dan tubuhnya saat siwon mengigit nipple kyuhyun hingga meninggalkan luka dikulit putih susu nya.

Siwon tak menanggapi pertanyaan kyuhyun. Tangannya meremas perut kyuhyun yang bahkan tak ada bentuknya, membuat kyuhyun terbatuk.

Dan dengan segenap tenanganya kyuhyun menahan isi perutnya yang seakan mau keluar.

"Hikksss… yakkk,,, appayoooo…."

Dengan membabi buta, Siwon melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun dan juga tubuhnya, membuat dirinya dan kyuhyun sama-sama naked. Tangan siwon menggenggam junior kyuhyun erat seolah ingin melepaskan semua hasrat nya yang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

PLAK PLAK !

Siwon menampar bokong kyuhyun hingga memerah dan berkedut. Tanpa pelumas atau pun pemanasan, siwon langsung memasuk kan junior besar nya kedalam hole kyuhyun.

JLEB ..

"AAARRGGHHHHHH BAJINGANNN! Hikssss…"

PLAK

"Sudah ku katakan jangan bersuara baby!" sekali lagi tangan siwon menampar kyuhyun, menyisakan bekas merah di pipi chubby nya.

Siwon menggeram nikmat saat merasakan junior nya yang dipijat di dalam hole sempit milik kyuhyun.

"Aghhh… shit, ini sangat sempit… ouhhh,,,,ahh.., nikmat"

Terdengar erangan siwon menahan nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meremas lengan siwon yang ada dipinggang nya. Nafas nya tersengal-sengal, badannya terasa remuk, tatapan nya sayu dengan titik putih yang mulai mengitari setiap sudut pandangnya.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"Akkhh.. oughh,,..akhh,, akhhhh…ahh…." desahan dan erangan siwon menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Gerakan in-out junior siwon membuat hole kyuhyun terasa panas dan perih.

JLEB

JLEB

"Hikss… gu…gu,, gumanhae,,,,," isak kyuhyun lirih nyaris tak terdengar

JLEB

"Aghhh Kyuuuu…. I'm Cumm… ouhh…" erang siwon setelah menyemburkan lahar panasnya kebagian terdalam kyuhyun.

BRUGH

Siwon menjatuhkan badannya tepat di samping kyuhyun yang sudah menutup matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan perlahan, siwon menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang masih naked dan bersisa cairan cinta. Siwon merengkuh pinggang kyuhyun dan mengecup kening nya lembut lalu pergi bersama-sama kea lam mimpi.

"Good night kyu, saranghae." Perkataan terakhir siwon menjadi penutup dari kisah cinta mereka

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ughhh..."

Kyuhyun merasakan ada benda berat yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mata kyuhyun mengerjab melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya saat ini.

Ia menatap siwon yang kini sedang memeluk pinggang nya erat, dan pandangan nya jatuh kebawah … Menatap tubuh nya tanpa sehelai benang pun dan bercak darah disekitar selangkangan nya.

Air mata kyuhyun mengalir saat meningat kejadian nista semalam. Kenapa harga dirinya jatuh hanya karena tindak laku seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenali kyuhyun sama sekali. Bahkan kyuhyun tak tau, kenapa dia bisa sampai dikamar laknat ini!

Dengan perasaan kalut, kyuhyun mulai melepaskan tangan siwon yang ada diatas pinggang nya.

Siwon terbangun saat merasakan adanya pergerakan dari namja manis disampingnya .

"Ada apa baby, kenapa kau sangat sibuk?" gumam siwon dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kedalam pinggang ramping kyuhyun.

"Akhh!"

Pekikan kesakitan kyuhyun seakan menyadarkan siwon dari mimpi indahnya. Sepertinya siwon lupa, kalau semalam ia baru saja membobol kyuhyun hingga membuat seluruh tubuh kyuhyun terasa sakit dan perih, terutama hole nya.

Siwon turun dari ranjang yang ditempati mereka, memakai boxer nya yang ada dilantai lalu mengambil salap dan berbagai obat-obat medis lainnya dari nakas disamping tempat tidur.

"Sekarang menungging lah,."

"MWO?"

pekik kyuhyun keras antara sadar atau tidaknya saat mendengar perintah aneh dari siwon. Perasaan takut menjalar di tubuhnya, pemuda manis ini takut siwon akan berlaku biadab seperti tadi malam.

"Menungginglah babykyu, atau kau …"

Belum selesai siwon menyelesaikan perkataannya kyuhyun sudah melaksanakan perintah siwon. Kyuhyun takut siwon akan mengancamnya dengan hal yang lebih aneh dan mengerikan lagi. Saat kyuhyun sudah menungging, siwon mulai mengoleskan salep yang baru diambilnya disekitar ujung hole kyuhyun dan juga selangkangannya.

"Akhh,, hikss… appoo"

lelehan air mata membasahi pipi gembil kyuhyun, membuat perasaan bersalah menyeruak keluar dari hati siwon.

"Bertahanlah kyu, ini akan sedikit sakit. Maafkan tindak laku hyung semalam ne," ujar siwon dan tetap mengoleskan salap disekitar selangkangan kyuhyun.

Dalam hati kyuhyun mengumpati siwon yang masih bisa meminta maaf dengan segala tindakan biadapnya! Bibirnya berkomat-kamit tak jelas, matanya menatap nyalang tangan siwon yang sekarang sedang mengelus-ngelus—ehem, maksudnya mengoleskan salap dibagian bokongnya.

"Hyung ?"

"Ne, kita berbeda dua tahun. Mulai sekarang panggil aku siwon hyung arrachi?"

"Ne sii…siwon hyung"

"Good baby," ujar siwon sambil mengelus surai ikal kyuhyun dan memberikan senyum yang melekat indah dibibirnya.

Selesai mengolsekan salap, siwon beranjak kedalam kamar mandi mengambil baskom kecil berisikan air hangat lalu mulai melap tubuh kyuhyun yang penuh peluh dan cairan sprema dari mereka berdua.

"Babykyu, kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintai mu?"

"….." Kyuhyun menyeringitkan alisnya saat mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba siwon.

'_mencintai apanya? Kau bahkan seperti psikopat gila yang menculikku dan membobol ku habis-habisan. Damn!_'

"Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak kau SMA, jadi jangan menghindari ku lagi karena itu bisa menghancurkan hidupku."

"apa maksudmu?"

CHUP

Kecupan singkat dan lembut dari siwon, membuat kyuhyun dapat merasakan manisnya rasa berciuman.

"Maksud ku sekarang kau adalah milik ku kyu, milik Choi Siwon! Jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari ku, karena takdir mu adalah aku." Ujar siwon tegas

**.**

**.**

**Love after Love**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu kyuhyun tinggal bersama siwon, dan ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun niat untuk kabur dari kediaman siwon. Selain takut dengan ancaman siwon, kyuhyun juga merasa tak rela meninggalkan siwon sendirian di dalam apartement nya yang megah itu.

Seminggu, kyuhyun dapat merasakan kasih sayang siwon yang selalu ada padanya. Saat kyuhyun merasa terpuruk karena tindak biadap siwon, saat kyuhyun merindukan kedua orang tuannya yang sudah meninggal, dan saat kyuhyun merasa senang siwon selalu ada disampingnya.

Rasanya dia tak ingin kehilangan semua kasih sayang yang sudah diberikan siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yakk, kyuhyunnie… cepat bangun, dasar pemalas!" teriak siwon menggelegar saat melihat pemuda manis yang sudah seminggu ini tinggal di apartement nya masih asik bergulung dibawah selimut pikacu milik nya.

"hungg,, lima jam lagi siwon hyung" sahut kyuhyun ngawur. Kyuhyun semakin menelungsupkan badan nya kedalam selimut pikacu milik siwon

"Bangun, atau kau hyung cium babykyu.." bisik siwon tepat dicuping sebelah kiri kyuhyun, bibirnya mengukir senyum kemenangan saat melihat semburat pink yang mulai menjalar dikedua pipi chubby kyuhyun.

"Aishh,yak! Pervetyy hyung!…" pekik kyuhyun dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini siwon sedang duduk manis didepan meja makan, setelah para pelayan memasakkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Dengan sabar siwon menanti kyuhyun yang masih berada dikamar mandi..

"Bwaaaa….!" teriakan kyuhyun mengejutkan siwon dengan wajah tepat dihadapan wajah siwon, dan senyum manis yang terkembang lebar dibibir pulmnya

CUP

"Yak hyung!"

"Bibirmu manis sayang,," jawab siwon seadanya dan menarik kyuhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Siwon menyisipkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher kyuhyun, menghirup aroma apel mint yang menguar dari tubuh kyuhyun.

"Hyung…" bisik kyuhyun lirih

"Ne honey, wae?"

"Hyung, kemarin aku menemukan surat dokter mengenai test kejiwaanmu." Kyuhyun mendesah sebentar,, "apakah benar kau mantan seorang psikopat?" tanya kyuhyun hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan siwon.

"Kau akan tau jawabannya nanti baby," Jawab siwon seadanya, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping kyuhyun.

"Hyungg… didalam kertas itu, seharusnya kau masih dirawat. Kau belum sembuh total siwon hyung,."

"Itu hanya kertas kyu!" tegas siwon.

Siwon mulai membalikan badan kyuhyun, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup pipi kyuhyun, menatap kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang sangat dalam.

"Sekarang dengar aku, Aku choi siwon sudah sembuh total, dan obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanya cho kyuhyun. CHO KYUHYUNH!" Ujar siwon tegas, dengan pengulangan nama kyuhyun.

CUP

Untuk kedua kalinya siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon mulai memiringkan wajahnya agar posisi mereka terasa nyaman. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah kyuhyun, dan mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi yang rapi itu. Saliva mereka saling bercampur dan kini kedua lidah itu saling bergulat, mencoba saling mendominasi.

"enghhh….." siwon merasa menggila mendengar lenguhan kecil dari kyuhyun. Suaranya begitu menggoda, membuat sistem saraf otak siwon hang seketika.

Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah baju siwon setelah dirasa ia butuh bernafas. Mengerti akan hal itu siwon menjauhkan bibirnya yang menyisakan benang saliva kasat mata diantara bibir itu. Siwon menjilati saliva yang meleleh disudut bibir kyuhyun. Dan wajah kyuhyun memerah sempurna. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan siwon dan duduk dikursi yang satunya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tuan saya mempunyai info baru… choi siwon kini tidak tinggal sendirian lagi,"_

"_Lalu, sekarang dengan siapa dia tinggal kris?"_

"_Sepertinya dengan namjachingunya, saya pernah menangkap mereka yang sedang berciuman. Dan ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk membalaskan dendam kita kepada si psikopat itu tuan" sahut kris dengan smirk indah dibibirnya _

"…_.ck, si psikopat bodoh itu gay? Aku tak menyangka, dia sangat menjijikan.! Sekarang cepat lakukan tugas mu, tangkap namjachingunya dan kurung digudang Area X."_

"_Baik Tuan!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kyuhyunnie, hyung pergi ne.. ingat jangan keluar rumah, jangan membuka pintu untuk siapapun yang tidak kau kenal arraci"

Siwon menarik kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya, lalu mengecup kening kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan special seperti itu hanya dapat terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya didalam dekapan siwon.

"Hyung, tatanan dasimu masih kurang rapi" ujar kyuhyun dan mulai menggerakkan jemari-jemari lentiknya untuk memperbaiki dasi siwon yang masih sedikit miring.

Selesai memperbaiki dasi siwon, kyuhyun memberi tepukan-tepukan kecil dikedua lengan siwon. Layaknya istri ke suaminya, kyuhyun memberikan senyumannya kepada siwon yang akan segera berangkat kerja.

"Hyung, kenapa masih menatapku?" tanya kyuhyun, melihat siwon yang belum beranjak juga dari tempatnya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu baby,…."

"apa hyung? Bukannya semua perlengkapan kerja mu sudah lengkap?"

Siwon menarik pinggang ramping kyuhyun untuk semakin dekat dengannya, dan mulai mengecup bibir pulm kyuhyun.

CHU..

"Sampai jumpa nanti kyuhyunnie chagii"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu jam kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri didalam apartement siwon, dan hanya satu yang terlintas dipikiran kyuhyun saat ini, BOSAN!

TING TONG TING TONG ….

Mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi, kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari sofa empuknya, meninggalkan psp hitam yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya dan melihat siapa yang datang dari layar pintu itu.

"Nuguyaa?" tanya kyuhyun dengan alis menyeringit menatap pemuda asing dari layar tersebut.

"Aku teman siwon. Siwon berpesan untuk menjemputmu kekantornya.."

Wajah kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi ceria. Dengan mata berbinar-binar kyuhyun langsung membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang mengaku sebagai teman siwon.

"Masuklah, ahh.. benarkah siwon hyung menyuruh mu untuk menjemputku?" ujar kyuhyun dengan nada menggebu-gebu

"Tentu saja,,"

"Tunggu sebentar ne.. aku ganti baju dulu" ucap kyuhyun dan mulai berlari kedalam kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya menjadi yang lebih layak.

Pemuda yang baru saja datang mengunjungi kediaman siwon kini mengembangkan smirknya dengan penuh kemenagan. Langkah kakinya mengikuti kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada dikantong celananya.

BRUK

"I got it !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ddrrrtttt…. Dddrrrrttttttt….' Terdengar getaran ponsel siwon yang ada dimeja kerjanya.

Dengan malas, siwon meraih ponselnya dan melihat notif bahwa ada 6 pesan multimedia yang belum terbaca. Tangannya mengklik setiap pesan, untuk melihat isi pesan tersebut.

Mata siwon membulat, nafasnya memburu saat melihat gambar topless kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dikamarnya dengan badan penuh kissmark.

"Seungho, segera siapkan mobil ku.!" Teriak siwon keras dari dalam ruangannya mengejutkan setiap karyawan yang ada diluar ruangan.

Seungho yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi siwon yakni sipemilik Choi Corporation segera lari kalang kabut menemui tuannya,

"Tapi tuan siwon, kita masih ada meeting.." ujar seungho takut-takut

"Cancel semuanya, dan aku tidak menerima bantahan bodoh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyunnnnnn! Cho kyuhyun…."

Lolongan siwon membuat kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya kini muali tersadar, dengan segenap kekuatannya kyuhyun mulai menyandarkan badannya dipenyangga tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun memijit kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, dan pandangannya jatuh ketubuhnya yang kini sudah topless dan penuh bercak merah.

"Argghhhhhhhh…!"

Siwon langsung berlari saat mendengar teriakan kyuhyun dari dalam kamar.

"Kyuhyunn…"

Mata siwon membulat menatap kyuhyun yang sedang menangis dengan badan yang penuh bercak merah. Darahnya terasa panas dan mendidih..

Siwon mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang sering ia simpan didalam saku celananya,

"Hiksss… hikssss…. Sii..siiiwonn hyungg hiksss….."

"Kau menghianati ku kyuhyunnie! Berani-beraninya kau menghianatiku baby,…." Desis siwon marah

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

"Arggghhhhhh….. gumanhae hyunggg…. Argggghhhhhhh… sakitt… hiksss…sakit hyunggg…. "

Lebih dari sepuluh kali siwon menyileti kyuhyun menggunakan pisaunya. Darah menetes dari sekitar kulit mulus kyuhyun.

Siwon menghisap setiap goresan yang dibuatnya, menggigiti kulit badan kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu dan emosi. Lidahnya menyesap setiap darah yang mengalir dari badan kyuhyun, lalu menyileti tubuh kyuhyun lagi dan menghisap darahnya lagi.. menghilangkan bercak merah yang dilihatnya saat pertama melihat keadaan kyuhyun tadi.

"Hyunggg… siwonniee,,, hiksss… sa..hiksss…hikss…sakit hyungg…"

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya saat menatap keadaan kyuhyun yang sudah sangat tragis dan mengerikan, dengan darah yang terus mengalir deras dibadannya dan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata.

Tubuh siwon terjatuh, sekujur badannya bergetar.. siwon tak percaya, dia sudah melukai orang yang paling dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya lagi.

"Pergi dari apartementku!" ujar siwon dengan lidah keluh

"Taa…tapii.. siwon hyung, kyu tak mengerti kenapa kyu bisa seperti ini, maafkan kyu hyungg… hiksss…hiksss"

"Kubilang keluar kyu!"

"hyung.. hikss… jebal hyung, jangan seperti ini…."

"KELUAR KYUHYUN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari kyuhyun tak berada lagi didalam apartement siwon. Dan itu membuat keadaan siwon semakin terpuruk, bayang-bayang saat mereka bersama membuat siwon tak pernah bisa berpikir jernih. Disetiap sudut apartementnya, selalu terbayang wajah manis kyuhyun yang membuat siwon frustasi.

"Maafkan hyung kyu, hyung hanya tak mau menyakitimu lebih. Cukup dua kali hyung menyakitimu" isak siwon sambil meneguk botol birnya yang ke sepuluh.

Handphone siwon yang ada disaku celananya bergetar. Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, dan melihat layar hpnya. Matanya menyipit membaca deretan angka yang sedang menghubunginya.

Siwon sangat kenal dengan nomor ini! Ya, tidak salah lagi ini pasti nomor kris mantan teman satu clannya dulu.

"kris? Ada apa kau menghubungi ku?"

"_Halo sahabat.. bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu" jawab kris disebrang telepon._

"…"

"_Kenapa diam siwon-ah? Ah… kau pasti sangat merindukan namjachingumu yang sangat manis ini kan?" desis kris menggoda siwon, yang kini mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan kris._

"Apa yang kau lakukan sama kyuhyunku kris? Berani kau menyentuhnya, jangan harap kau bisa hidup besok!" ujar siwon geram. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar, lalu mengganti pakaiannya secara asal dan langsung melesat keparkiran.

"_Aku hanya sedikit bermain-main dengannya siwon-ah.. um, apa kau mau mendengar suaranya?"_

"_Hiksss…. Siwon hyungg.. hiksss… tolong kyunnie hiksss.. kyu takut.. hikss,,, kyu takut…hikss.."_

"Kubilang jangan menyetuhnya!"

"_eum, siwon-ah.. ternyata bibirnya juga sangat manis,, aku jadi ingin mencabulinya"_

"_Emphhhh…. Emphhhhhh,…hiksss…emphhhhh.." …. __"Kau dengar erangan sexynya siwonnie?"_

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, sudut bibirnya terangkat menghasilkan senyum iblis darinya. Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi siwon,

"Aku ikuti permainanmu kris, ini akan menarik. Akan kuhabisi siapapun yang berani menyentuh kyuhyunku!"

Siwon berlari menuju mobilnya, mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Pikirannya berkecabang, memikirkan dimana keberadaan kyuhyun sekarang.

Siwon menyesal mengusir kyuhyun, siwon menyesal telah menyileti tubuh kyuhyun. Siwon menyesal akan semua tindak biadabnya terhadap orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Arggggghhhhhh.,… bodoh kau choi siwon!" maki siwon kepada dirinya sendiri, dan semakin memperkuat pijakan pedal gasnya.

Tiba-tiba gudang area X terlintas didalam pikiran siwon. Dia masih ingat, dulu saat siwon masih bergabung dengan clan itu, setiap mereka mau menyiksa mangsa, mereka pasti membawanya kedalam gudang Area X.

"Tunggu hyung kyuhyunnie,, maafkan hyung babykyu…"

Dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi, siwon sudah sampai diarea X dalam jangka waktu satu jam. Padahal seharusnya waktu untuk sampai ditempat ini adalah tiga jam. Entah bagaimana cara siwon mengemudikan mobilnya hingga dia bisa sampai secepat itu.

Yang terpenting kali ini otak siwon hanya penuh dengan nama kyuhyun, kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mendobrak pintu gudang tua yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya, matanya menatap nyalang kesetiap sudut ruangan gudang.

Pandangan matanya jatuh kepada kris yang sedang duduk manis disudut ruangan. Siwon menatap darah yang berceceran disekitar lantai tempat pijakan kris. Siwon memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepada kris yang kini sudah dikawali beberapa anak buahnya.

"Dimana kyuhyunku?" desis siwon dengan nada rendah

"Dia berada ditempat yang sangat aman siwon-ah"

Dengan tergesa siwon melangkahkan kakinya kehadapan kris, "Katakan dimana kyuhyunku idiot!" bisik siwon seduktif mungkin ditelinga kris. Membuat bulu kudu kris meremang seketika mendengar suara rendah siwon.

"DIMANA KYUHYUNKU?!"

Kris memberikan kode kepada anak buahnya untuk segera menyerang siwon. Siwon hanya mengembangkan smirknya melihat tingkah bodoh kris.

Badan siwon berbalik, dan dalam sekali hentakan sepuluh orang yang hendak menghajar siwon kini sudah terkapar indah dilantai dengan darah merah pekat yang berceceran dari tubuh mereka.

"Jangan pernah mencari perkara dengan choi siwon, bodoh! Sekarang katakan dimana kyuhyunkuuu?" teriak siwon keras sambil menjambak rambut kris dan mulai mengelus leher kris menggunakan pisau kecilnya.

"Aku tidak tau dia dimana! Tuan Jack, kuncinya ada pada dia." Ungkap kris dengan nada bergetar "dan seingatku, tuan Jack ingin membawa namjachingumu di gudang yang satu lagi…"

"KATAKAN LEBIH JELAS!" desis siwon dengan nada marah

"Tuan jack ingin membunuh kyuhyun!" air mata kris menetes. Ia sungguh takut membangkitkan jiwa psikopat seorang choi siwon. Mata siwon membulat. Nafasnya tercekat. Dia menatap kris, lebih menarik rambut lelaki itu.

"Aku sungguh tak tau apakah kyuhyun sekarang masih hidup,"

BRAK

SRAKK

CRASH

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari kris,siwon segera mencucukan pisau belatinya kedalam perut kris, dan berlalu meninggalkan kris menuju tempat kyuhyun sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hikss… hikss… hiksss… siwon hyung, kyu takut" isakan kyuhyun dengan tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi pucat kyuhyun. Pandangannya sudah kabur sejak setengah jam yang lalu, kepalanya terlukai indah disandaran dinding. Nafas kyuhyun tersengal merasakan oksigen yang berada didalam paru-parunya semakin menipis

Siwon mendobrak pintu gudang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini kaki siwon terasa berat untuk melangkah, saat menatap kyuhyunnya yang sudah terlukai lemah disudut ruangan.

PROK PROK PROK

"Kau datang juga tuan choi siwon yang terhormat," sindir jack dengan senyum iblisnya.

"…. sialan! apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada kyuhyunku?"

"Hanya sedikit mencicipi tubuhnya," ujar jack sok polos, dan mulai membelai wajah pucat kyuhyun lagi.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI WAJAH KYUHYUNKU BIADAP!"

"Hikss… siwonn hyung,,, hiksss… kyu takuttt… hiksss,, maafkan kyu hyung.. maafkan kyuu…" isak kyuhyun lirih, dan berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Ingin memeluk siwon, meminta maaf kepada siwon yang telah dikecewakannya.

BRUK

Tubuh kyuhyun terjatuh saat kakinya berusaha melangkah. Nafasnya memburu, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat sebesar biji jagung, badan kyuhyun bergetar menandakan bahwa dia sudah tidak baik-baik saja.

Kaki siwon hendak berlari menolong kyuhyun yang kedaanya sudah sangat tragiss.. tapi jack menahan itu semua,

"Mau kemana choi siwon?" tanya jack berusaha memanas-manasi siwon

"Akan kubunuh kau..," gemertak gigi siwon seakan mewakili rasa marahnya yang tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Diraihnya kerah baju jack, CRASSHHHH… Kepala jack sukses menggelinding dilantai. Tak berhenti disitu, siwon mulai mengucurkan belatinya kedalam perut jack dan mengaduk-aduk isi perut jack hingga tak terbentuk lagi.

Pandangan mata siwon gelap, emosinya sudah diambang batas,

"Hyung… berhenti.." lirih kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan pandangan memohon, tapi siwon tetap tidak bergeming dari kegiatannya mengobark-abrik isi perut jack.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, kakinya melangkah dengan sempoyongan kearah siwon lalu menubruk punggung kekar siwon dan mulai memeluk siwon. Jemari kyuhyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan siwon,

"Hyung berhenti, kyu mohon" lirih kyuhyun dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipunggung siwon, nafasnya beradu berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pandangan mata kyuhyun semakin mengabur, dan tubuh kyuhyun kembali terjatuh membentur lantai membuat kesadaran siwon kembali.

Badan siwon berbalik menatap tubuh pingsan kyuhyun yang penuh dengan simbah darah. Nafas kyuhyun tersengal, keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun ingin membuka mata, tapi semua terasa berat, jemarinya sedikit mengetuk berusaha memanggil siwon.

"Kyuu…kyuu… baby, bangunn jeball.." siwon memangku kepala kyuhyun sambil tetap memberikan kyuhyun nafas buatan, melihat nafas kyuhyun yang semakin terputus-putus dan tersenggal.

"Kyuhyunnie, bertahanlah baby.. bertahanlah demi hyung, kyu.!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun?" siwon menyeruak pergi diantara kerumunan perawat yang sedang menangani kyuhyun. Para perawat itu tampak mengejar siwon yang sedang mengamuk bagaikan singa marah dikoridor rumah sakit.

Dokter dan perawat yang menangani kyuhyun menoleh secara bersamaan dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka secara paksa. Tampak sosok siwon dengan wajah yang sangat berantakan berdiri diambang pintu dengan nafas memburu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun?!" siwon bertanya dengan nada berteriak.

Dokter Yunho, yang bertugas menangani kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Dia cukup mengetahui bagaimana reputasi siwon sebagai pemimpin disebuah clan gelap dan juga kejiwaannya yang sedikit terganggu. Lagi pula melawan siwon pun percuma, karena dia seorang psikopat yang tidak bisa dihentikan kegilaannya.

Dokter Yunho menghampiri siwon dan mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia baik-baik saja siwon-shi. Pernafasannya sudah mulai teratur kembali, hanya saja" jeda sejenak … "dia kehilangan banyak darah, beberapa bekas luka ditubuhnya sampai saat ini masih mengucurkan darah , tapi tim dokter kami sedang berusaha untuk menghentikannya….."

"Apa golongan darah kyuhyun? Dan cepat hentikan pendarahan itu,!"

"golongan darahnya A,"

Siwon tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku.! Golongan darahku juga A."

"Tapi siwon-shi, kondisi anda sedang tidak stabil, kami tidak ditugaskan untuk mengambil darah dari seseorang yang kondisinya tidak stabil." Ujar yunho mencoba memberi siwon penjelasan

"Dengar!" siwon membentak yunho, "jangan perdulikan keadaanku. Aku ingin kalian menuruti perintahku, ambil darahku sebanyak yang kyuhyun butuhkan dan selamtkan kyuhyunku!" siwon melirik tubuh ringkih kyuhyun, "dan kalau sampai terjadi pada kyuhyun, kalian akan menerima ganjarannya." Bentak siwon dengan nada mengancam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatap kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Kondisi kyuhyun berangsur-angsur membaik setelah diadakannya tranfusi darah. Tetapi kali ini giliran siwon yang merasakan pusing dikepalanya karena tensinya yang naik-turun.

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disentuh. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah teduh siwon yang tampak sangat tampan.

"babykyu.." panggil siwon dengan wajah haru menatap kyuhyun yang memberikan senyum manisnya kepada siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Siwon menatap dalam kyuhyun. Bahkan dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini, kyuhyun masih ingat padanya si manusia bodoh yang sudah membuat kyuhyun terluka.

"Mianhe.. mianhe kyunnie,, maafkan hyung." Siwon menghela nafasnya sejenak "mulai sekarang aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Setelah ini langkahkanlah kakimu untuk hidupmu yang baru baby, jangan mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi" sahut siwon sambil mengelus surai ikal kyuhyun, dan setetes air mata jatuh mengenai pipi tirus kyuhyun.

"Hentikan!" kyuhyun menggeram tidak tahan dengan kata-kata perpisahan dari siwon. Kyuhyun menangis, memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut yang seperti dipukul palu besar. nafas kyuhyun memburu, mencoba menstabilkan keadaanya.

"Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa?"

"Aniyo hyung . . . . kepalaku hanya terasa sedikit sakit."

"Berbaringlah baby," siwon melapisi bantal kepala kyuhyun menjadi dua, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan tubuh kyuhyun diranjang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan denyutan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit mereda, dan nafasnya yang sudah mulai normal kembali.

"Hyung . . .."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Saat membuka matanya kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah cemas siwon

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Jeda sejenak "kau sudah mencuri hatiku hyung, kau sudah mencuri seluruh perhatianku. Jadi jangan sekalipun kau berniat meninggalkan ku, atau aku juga akan pergi ketempat yang tak bisa kau jumpai!"

"Cho Kyuhyun !" desis siwon menggeram

"…."

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata bahwa kau akan pergi ketempat yang jauh. Kau tau aku membenci itu?!"

"Akan ku turuti, asal kau tetap disisiku hyung!"

"Aku akan tetap disisimu, aku akan selalu melindungimu, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, menjadi penopangmu, dan selalu percaya padamu. I'm Promise my baby,,,"

"Jeongmal.. setelah aku bangun, kau harus tetap berada disampingku hyung.."

"Ne, tidurlah chagi.. aku akan selalu berada disini sampai kau terbangun"

CHU ~

"Tidurlah babykyu . . . Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae siwonnie hyung"

**.**

**.**

**Love after Love**

**.**

**.**

_**Epilog**_

"Ya! Perverttt, jangan menyentuh bokongku bodoh…"

Terdengar pekikan kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan pagi hari dikediaman siwon, yang sekarang bisa disebut kediaman WonKyu. Karena mereka berdua sudah sah menikah sejak empat bulan yang lalu.

"Aish, baby ~ .. hyung hanya sedikit mencoleknya, kenapa kau pelit sekali hum?"

Siwon melompati kasurnya dan mulai memeluk kyuhyun layaknya guling sambil menjilati leher putihnya

"Kuda bodoh… kita baru selesai 15 ronde,,, kenapa junior mu tegang terus.. arghh, aku bisa gila!"

"Salahkan hole sempitmu kyunnie"

Dan siwon berhasil menaklukan kyuhyun dibawah kungkungannya dengan pagi hari yang penuh cinta. Doakan saja supaya esok hari choi kyuhyun masih dapat berjalan normal, dan choi sajangnim tidak membobol hole wifunya lagi.

**END**

**Happy WonKyu Day…. ! Hidup WKS ~~ … always 'Cho-I Belief' okay .. hehe :D **

**13.10.2013**

**SIWON KYUHYUN = WONKYU**

**.**

**.**

**Review ne ^^**


End file.
